First date
by The Devious Angel
Summary: Oneshot. Jimmy and Heloise are finally a couple! But their first date doesn't go exactly as planned. Sequel/epilogue to Shadows of the past.


Hi fellow JTS fans (we need a fandom name like bronies have) I decided to make a one shot epilogue of sorts for Shadows of the past. It's part sequel part epilogue, A seqiloge.

now all that's left is for me to shut up and take my m- I mean get on with the story.

* * *

A month has passed since the Mrs. Bey incident. The part of town that was destroyed was rebuilt quickly and people act as if nothing ever happened. But there were still two people who would never forget the incident. Heloise St. Mortem and Jimmy Two Shoes had been the only two in the center of wwthe action and the events effected them long afterwards. Heloise had opened up more and Jimmy had realized he was in love with her. The two have been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since.

Today, Jimmy stood outside the door to his girlfriends house. He was wearing a black jacket over his usual attire and held something behind his back. He knocked on the door and hummed to himself as he waited for it to open.

Moments later and the door opened to reveal Heloise. She was wearing a sleeveless tubetop version of her usual dress with a light blue jacket over it. She wore a black chocker necklace and a small light blue hair clip was in the left side of her bangs as it parted a small bit of her hair away.

"Hi Jimmy." Heloise greeted him cutely. "Hey Heloise, you ready to go?" Jimmy asked her in response. Heloise nodded And as they began to walk, Jimmy stopped for a second."Oh I almost forgot!" He pulled out a bouquet of skulls on stems from behind his back "I uh, got these for you." He blushed and avoided eye contact. "Aw Jimmy, it's lovely." Heloise said taking the flowers from him. With a burst of speed she ran inside and put them in her Jimmy Shrine ( Which she still has not told him about ) and ran back to him and put her arm around his arm.

"So where first?" Heloise asked. "You'll see! Come on!" Jimmy pulled her along with him.

* * *

The pair arrived in front of the movie theater a few minutes later. "The movie theater?" Heloise asked. "Yup. Chainsaw Ninjas in space is out!" Jimmy grinned happily. Heloise rolled her eyes at his childishness, yet she found it adorable. "Alright, but I'm picking next time." She told him.

The two stood in line for a bit talking about stuff from Heloise's latest invention to Jimmy's latest adventure. "-and so I told Beezy to put the spoon down but he didn't listen!" Jimmy told her in an annoyed tone. "Wait so was this before or after the whale came in?" Heloise asked confused.

"E'llo Heloise." A voice came from behind them. Jimmy and Heloise turned to see Heloise's stalker Peep. Heloise gave a annoyed sigh "Not him." She put her hand to her forehead.

Peep came up to Heloise and asked "How's about you an' me catch a film together?" Heloise was about to say something when she felt an arm pull her away from Peep. Jimmy held onto Heloise and firmly told Peep "Sorry Peep. But Heloise is already seeing a movie with her boyfriend." He shot a glare at the yellow...person before him. Peep mumbled under his breath and walked away in defeat.

Jimmy kept his stare on him until Heloise looked up at him and said "Thanks Jimmy." He snapped out of his stare and looked down to the smaller girl currently wrapped in his arm. "No problem Heloise. I am not gonna let anyone try to hit on my girlfriend!" He stated. "Wow, I've never seen this side of you before." Heloise smiled "You should have seen me take on those shadow monsters last month!" He bragged.

Jimmy and Heloise bought the tickets and went into the theater minutes later. They sat in the theater both holding sodas and sharing a popcorn. "Ninja Larry, the aliens are coming at us!" a guy on the movie screen shouted. "Don't worry Ninja Jorge, we've got chainsaws!" The other guy said. Jimmy and Heloise both reached for the popcorn and ended up touching hands. They both blushed at this.

A very tall demon went in the row in front of them and blocked Heloise's view. "Hey! I can't see over your ginormous head!" She shouted to the guy in front of her. The guy turned around and looked at her. "Oh yeah? And what's a little girl like you gonna do about it?" He said in a mocking tone. Heloise just smirked "This." She pulled out a giant ray gun from behind her back and blasted the guy with it. A bright light flashed and when it died down, all that was left in the guys place was a pile of ash's with eyeballs. "Much Better." Heloise smiled in triumph.

Jimmy just sat there and ate his popcorn.

* * *

After the movie (which had a weird plot twist that the ninjas were part monkey), Jimmy and Heloise walked over to the Ice cream parlor. Jimmy got a Vanilla cone and Heloise got chocolate. The two ate their ice cream in peace, Heloise got a bit on her nose, Jimmy giggled and wiped it off with his finger "Hmm chocolatey." He exclaimed as he tasted a bit.

It was perfect.

until...

"Here's Beezy!"

The couple jumped in surprise as a red blur jumped from the ceiling and right onto their table. Beezy stood up and smiled. "Beezy is in the house!" He shouted. Jimmy smiled and Heloise frowned. "So what's up Jimmy?" Beezy casually asked as he put his arm around Jimmy. "Oh nothing much, Me and Heloise are on a date and we just saw Chainsaw ninjas in space!" Jimmy said happily. "Oh. My. Glob. I love that movie!" Beezy fanboyed.

Heloise steamed in anger as the two boys talked. "Excuse me Beezy?" Heloise interrupted with a fake sweet voice. "Oh Heloise, I didn't see you there." Beezy responded. "I don't think you noticed but...ME AND JIMMY ARE ON A DATE!" She erupted in anger and pulled out her cheese axe. "Aaah!" Beezy screamed as Heloise began chasing him with her weapon. Jimmy watched as his girlfriend chased his best friend inside and outside the ice cream shop.

"I wonder if I should stop them?" Jimmy asked to himself. Heloise and Beezy then landed in front of them, Beezy was all tied up with string and layed on the floor as Heloise stood on his head. "Aw not again." Beezy complained "What do you see in her?" He asked Jimmy.

Jimmy shook his head "Heloise..." He looked at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Heloise rolled her eyes "Fine." She relented. She untied Beezy and the demon stood up. "I'm not even sure how she did that in the first place." Beezy commented. "Listen Beez, I'll talk to you later. But I was already on a date with my girlfriend." Jimmy told his friend. "Ah. Gotcha." Beezy winked "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone for now. Beezy is out, peace!" He said as he walked away.

"We were alone before you came in!" Heloise shouted after him. Jimmy grabbed her hand "C'mon, there's one more place I wanna take you."

* * *

Jimmy covered Heloise's eyes with his hands as he walked her to their destination. He stopped and uncovered her eyes "Here we are." he stated. Heloise looked at where she was, it looked like the park but an area of it that she had never been to. It was a secluded area covered by dark trees with a small lava lake in the center, the moonlight above them glowed over the area and little motes of moonlight filled the air.

"It's beautiful." Heloise commented, Jimmy looked at her and smiled "Yeah." He sat down on the grass and Heloise did the same.

"Sorry this date hasn't been perfect Heloise." Jimmy apologized. Heloise scooted closer to him and responded "It's fine Jimmy, it may not have been perfect but I liked it." She smiled at him. "Yeah, maybe one day I'll get the hang of all this romantic stuff." Jimmy scratched the back of his head. Heloise gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "It's ok Jimmy, I like you just the way you are. A dorky-" "Hey!" "-But really sweet guy."

She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily "I'm just happy that were finally together." she said. Jimmy smiled and put his head on top of hers "Me too."

They sat in silence just enjoying each others company and the light of the moon. It was their own perfect moment.

The couple returned home later and Jimmy walked Heloise to her door. "I had fun tonight Jimmy." Heloise told him "Me too, and I got a great idea for our next date! I'm not saying anything, but it involves monster trucks and Runny and the nosebleeds!" Heloise chuckled at the thought of what he had planned "Wow sounds real romantic." she said sarcastically.

"Hey I can be romantic!" Jimmy objected. "Ok, then show me." Heloise challenged. Jimmy proceeded to grab her arms and pull her close into a hug. "I love you Heloise." he said softly before planting a kiss on her lips. Heloise wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

The two parted and Heloise said "Ok, you win. You can be romantic." Jimmy did a fist pump. Heloise walked to her door and said "Goodnight Jimmy." Jimmy smiled at her "Night Heloise." Heloise walked inside her house and plopped down on her couch. "Best. Date. Ever."

* * *

And there we have it. I always thought that Jimmy would be a adorkable boyfriend when they go on dates, really sweet but still has his usual quirks.

Also for the record, Heloise told Jimmy about her past and the abuse her dad put her through, Jimmy cried for an hour until he finally calmed down. And Heloise still is mean to just about everyone other than Jimmy, but he is able to calm her down when he needs to.

Hope you all liked it.


End file.
